


Treacly Trap | 甜蜜的陷阱

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Other, Tentacles, The Hallowed Blight, The Wraith(The Hallowed Blight version)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 圣化枯萎（The Hallowed Blight）期间，恶灵给幽灵安排了一个小任务。
Relationships: The Entity/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 4





	Treacly Trap | 甜蜜的陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2018年万圣活动的梗。  
> 警告：可能会有很痛的性事描写，接受不了异种姦的朋友慎重。

“为我把这些花蜜散播出去。”

幽灵看着这一团扭曲光亮的血肉，以及从血肉之间争相钻出的漆黑花枝，仍不敢相信这就是他的主人——神可以有千百种化身，祂却唯独选了最令人困惑的一种。

这一株既非植物、又不似动物的花异常高大，最低矮的花茎也达到了幽灵的腰际。幽灵用指尖轻轻拨弄了一下腰旁紧闭的花朵，那朵鲜红的花为他张开了，金色闪光的粘稠液体从花心淌了出来，将他的手指染得璀璨无比。

“这就是蜜。”祂说。

（怎么做呢？）

“涂一些在你的武器上。去袭击逃生者，让他们也沾上蜜，这样他们就能为我做同样的事。”幽灵的想法刚一冒头，祂便即刻补充道。

仰仗于祂读取人思想的能力，幽灵不必开口便能轻松地和主人交流。最初有些不习惯，但祂强调说只有原始生物才需要用口头语言来交流，幽灵为了达到祂的期望便努力地去适应了，现在觉得的确如他所言方便了许多，唯一的不好就是他已经太久没有说过话，连自己的嗓音是什么样都已经忘记了。

明明是这么一件大好事，然而似乎有人对此颇为不满。

“你把自己改造得完全为那个玩意而活了。”捕兽人两手提着他的衣领，咬牙切齿道。

他的脸贴得那么近，面具底下粗重灼热的喘息喷在幽灵脸上，野蛮极了。幽灵不发话，额头顶着捕兽人的额头，与他四目相对，分明是在挑衅地问：“你要揍我吗？”

“不，我不会这么做。我知道它很宠你，动手的话就刚好合了你的意，不是吗？”结果捕兽人只是松开了他的衣领，对他脚下啐了一口唾沫。

“死哑巴。”幽灵无法忘记捕兽人从齿缝间挤出这句话时看他的愤恨眼神。

（他很嫉妒我。）

幽灵这么想。

“你犹豫了。”祂说。

（是的。我本以为它们会有香甜的气味。）

那些美丽的金色花蜜散发着令人作呕的腐烂气息，与精致的表象天差地别，仿佛一个恶意的玩笑。连幽灵也不愿就这么接受它。

“我了解了。”

祂的话音刚落，幽灵的鼻子里很快就捕捉到一股崭新的、令人愉悦的香甜气息——原来那些金色的花蜜已经变得诱人的甜蜜。祂是难以捉摸的神明，改变自己化身的形态不过一桩小事，这等复杂的演化只要瞬间就可完成，而人类只能眼睁睁看着，为之叹服。

“不要以为人类的标准可以限制我。”

祂的声音一如既往的冰冷，缥缈，超凡的智慧允许祂熟练掌握世界上的任何一种语言，但声调就另说了，那些刻意模仿一个普通人类而成的词句如秋夜里的寒风溜过你的脖颈，任谁听到都会打一个哆嗦。这样可怕的声音在幽灵听来却满是甜蜜，那是一个神对自己力量的自豪，也是对信仰不足的孩子的责备——神有祂自己的选择，你永远都不该怀疑自己的神，永远。

幽灵的内心满是自责和愧疚，祂自然察觉到了这一点，但照顾人类的感情对祂来说从来都是无法理解也毫无必要的事，因此，祂只是平静地命令道：

“取我的蜜。”

（是的。）

幽灵并着手掌，小心翼翼地做出碗捧状，看上去已经做好了接受主人赠物的准备。一枝高大粗壮的花垂了下来，血肉质感的鲜红花瓣围绕着气味浓烈的金色花心，那完全闭合的球形花心被一层胶质的内层花瓣保护着，微微颤动，仿佛这朵花正在奋力呼吸一般。嗅着浓郁的香甜气味，幽灵的口水泛得厉害，未等花心打开，他本能地伸出手去，将花枝一把拽到自己面前。

“你做什么？”

这很少见，祂居然无法看透幽灵的想法。实际上，这只是动物本能般的反应，猜不到也是理所当然的——祂还不知道自己对“诱人”的界限理解有所偏差，经祂改造过后的花蜜对人类来说诱惑过头了，那股浓郁的香甜气息成了催情剂一般的存在。幽灵是祂的奴仆、祂的猎犬，忠心耿耿的小野兽从来不懂得违抗祂的命令，是不可多得的盛放花蜜的完美容器，此时面对此种诱惑，他显得比其他任何人都要冲动，毫不犹豫地踩入了这甜蜜的陷阱。

幽灵捉住花枝，放肆地舔弄祂的花心，又用臼齿轻咬试探，毫无预兆地，那层最后的防线张开了，金色的蜜汁溅了他满嘴。这样反倒让他更加兴奋。他吮吸着那似是花蕊的甜蜜之源，几乎把整张脸都埋在花间，过一会儿又仰起头向主人展示自己被染成金色的口腔——他是如此急不可耐地把所有的蜜汁咽进腹中——接着连连亲吻祂的花瓣，表明自己还想要更多。

“你明知取悦人的方式无法用来取悦我。”祂冷冰冰地评价道。

（但您喜欢这样不是吗？）

幽灵把嘴角金色的光斑拨进嘴里，舔了舔嘴唇。情欲高涨的他情不自禁地扭了扭屁股，犬类摇尾乞怜一般，试图让主人注意到他的暗示。

幽灵说的对，但是也不对。祂喜欢的是幽灵的忠心，这淫乱的讨好行为足以展现幽灵对自己的主人是多么顺服，尽管如此，祂依旧对他本人一点兴致也没有。

“你是多么贪心。”恶灵责备道，“你吞下了太多的蜜，很快你就会开花，然后枯萎。”

（我愿意成为您的养分。）

幽灵在祂血肉筑成的根茎上烙下一吻，抬头向方才被他吸干抹净的花枝看去——他觉得如果神会看着他，神的视线应该就是来自那个方向。

“这样太浪费了。”

祂想出一个绝妙的主意。藤蔓似的触手缠住了幽灵的脚踝，只轻轻一拉，他就跌倒在地，两腿放肆地大开。祂探出一枝粗壮发亮的花茎，用茎秆上的尖刺挑破幽灵缠在下身的绷带，于是他的性器毫无保留地暴露在祂面前。幽灵似乎懂了他要做什么，自己做起了扩张，将腿张得更开，欢快地迎接主人的宠幸。

结果不大好，依旧是太贪心的缘故——祂干得太深了，那根带刺的粗大花茎在幽灵的体内抽插捣鼓着，尽管这过程只持续了十几秒，幽灵仍然痛得几乎要昏死过去，祂不得不多调出两根触手好按住幽灵，免得他挣扎得太厉害。终于，祂把自己的花蜜注进心爱猎犬的体内，随着祂抽出花茎，金色的蜜液也跟着淌出，标志着这一切痛苦终于结束——幽灵两眼一翻，随后就人事不知了。

他大概昏过去有一小时之久。醒后发现自己仍保持着被操昏时的羞耻姿势躺在地上，幽灵觉得让主人看到了不该看的东西，对此，他感到万分抱歉，但祂完全不在意——又是一桩祂无法理解的行为。

幽灵跪坐起身，抚摸自己微微凸起的的小腹，感到那里面似乎有温热的东西在蠕动。那些东西柔软的内在并不受他试探的按压影响，被这样刺激之后反而蠕动得越发剧烈，奇怪的是他一点也不觉得痛。

这些腹中的异物比起身体上的其他变化几乎不算什么——他的身体好热，他无法控制自己的脸发烧，正如他无法控制自己的龟头不断分泌出粘滑的液体，两腿之间不知不觉已经湿成了一片；他的胸口酸痛肿胀起来，就在他抚摸自己胸口的时候，一股要命的恶心感顺着胸腹喉咙冲上来，让他一阵晕眩。

（我怎么了？）

幽灵捂住嘴遏制想吐的冲动，慌乱地捉住一枝花茎，急切地向祂祈求一个答复。茎秆上的尖刺扎破了他的手，鲜血直流，他却根本没有察觉到。

“你已经受孕了——你的身体里有我的一部分，那些东西会代替我给你源源不断的蜜。这些都是正常的反应，而且会陪伴你相当长的一段时间。”他的主人耐心地解释道，“从今往后这具躯体会需要更多的养分，那就意味着你要收集更多的希望。你明白这是什么意思吗？”

（是的，我明白。我愿意为您杀更多人，为您献上更多祭品——我一直以来都是这么做的，为的只是证明自己的忠心。）

腹中蠕动的那些东西突然安静了。

“不必慌张，那些东西会代替你的内脏。它们维持生命的方式比人类更有效率。”

幽灵甚至还没来得及理解这句话的含义，变化就已经发生了。一朵花——与祂身上的血肉花朵一模一样——钻破了幽灵的胸膛和背脊，被撑破的皮肤迅速地枯萎剥落，使得他的身体上留下了一个可怖的大洞，从那破洞里喷溅出许多热气腾腾的灰红色液体；待那些泛着白沫的肮脏液体流干净之后，他的身体里涌出了蜜——金色的，散发着香甜气息的蜜。

幽灵注意到，自己的内脏，甚至一部分的肋骨都已经被这株奇怪的植物吞噬殆尽，而植物完美的代替了这些器官原本的功能。有着枯树质地的繁密根茎在他的皮肤下涌动、流窜，不出几秒就遍布全身，使得他成了一个古怪的树般的人，或者，一棵有血有肉的树。

“为我散播花蜜。”他的主人在他耳边轻声呢喃。


End file.
